


Champagne's For Celebrating, I'll Have a Martini

by lizzicleromance



Series: Gone So Long [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Destiny, Drunken Confessions, Fate, Frerard, Heartbreak, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part V in a string of one-shots, and I promise at least two more after this one.</p><p>It isn't necessary to read the previous four one-shots, but it will certainly describe the feelings that Frank and Gerard are feeling a whole lot better and gives much better perspective into the lives of both since the other four one-shots have ended.</p><p>This particular oneshot brings <i>everything</i> that's happened in those four previous oneshots full-circle.</p><p>And very importantly; this oneshot was inspired by the absolutely incredible song "<a href="http://www.plyrics.com/lyrics/maydayparade/champagnesforcelebratingillhaveamartini.html">Champagne's For Celebrating, I'll Have a Martini</a>" by the always amazing Mayday Parade.</p><p>I really hope you enjoy this; it is one of my favorite pieces that I've ever written.<br/>Feedback is much appreciated!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne's For Celebrating, I'll Have a Martini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



Frank waltzed into the lobby of the Ritz Carlton, with butterflies fluttering like mad within his stomach. As he headed toward the elevators, Frank clutched the present he had brought for Gerard tightly, taking a deep breath before entering the gold-trimmed contraption that would take him up to the top floor of this hotel, to one of the swankiest bars in all of New York City.

Frank glanced at himself in the mirrored walls of the elevator, smirking in satisfaction as his reflection stared back at him in perfection. He had his hair styled the perfect way that he knew Gerard liked it; the newly dyed blonde sides would surely catch Gerard's attention. 

His dark denim jeans were Gerard's favorite, not only because they fit so tightly, but because he had bought them that one day he and Gerard decided to go on a gigantic shopping spree, each man spending ridiculous amounts of money on each other. They had actually gotten banned from the shopping center that day, for getting caught doing naughty things in not two, but three separate dressing rooms of three separate stores. The red button up shirt that Frank chose to wear this evening was also among one of the many things that Gerard had bought for him that day, so he knew this outfit was sure to spark up some classic memories of the two of them.

Frank's eyes had now wandered down to flicker across the black tie that was hanging around his neck. He couldn't help but grin, and even blush a little bit; Gerard had given him this tie as a gift for his birthday two years ago. Frank shuddered as he ran his fingers along the silky smooth fabric of the tie; the memories of that birthday being the absolute best of his life had suddenly come back to hit him full force. 

The only thing that was able to pluck Frank from his wonderful thoughts was the ding that sounded as he finally reached the top floor of the hotel.

He exited the elevator, and wandered down the hallway towards the direction of the bar. Frank’s entire body was shaking in nervous anticipation as butterflies swarmed his entire being as he approached his destination.

With a heavy sigh, and an even heavier heart, Frank whispered, “This is it…”

Indeed it was; once tonight was over, there was no going back. With that in mind, Frank let go of all previous inhibitions and entered the bar. 

All heads seemed to turn at once, just in time to see Gerard’s ex-boyfriend walk through the gold-plated doors. Frank could do nothing in that moment except for flash that absolutely perfect smile of his. He stood in the doorway for a second, making sure that he had made his presence known. The whispering amongst the guests had already begun, making Frank’s smile grow even wider until it nearly faltered altogether. His breathing became unsteady, and Frank felt his throat run bone dry the second his brilliant green eyes fell upon his ex-boyfriend; the love of his life, Gerard.

Gerard’s reaction was similar; he had stopped mid-conversation with one of his aunts, and was now staring longingly at Frank, with his jaw nearly hitting the floor and his eyes never leaving Frank once. Satisfied with his grand entrance, Frank sauntered over toward the bar, with the butterflies swarming around like never before. 

This is the moment that he had been waiting for.

Frank settled himself down on one of the barstools, grinning at the bartender as he made his way over to him. “Good evening sir, may I get you a complimentary glass of champagne?”

“Champagne’s for celebrating,” Frank replied, glancing quickly over his shoulder back at Gerard, who was still busy staring at him as his aunt tried to get him to snap back to reality. Frank smirked; his plan seemed to be working quite well and he had only been at the party for a matter of minutes. He turned back to the bartender and smiled. “I’ll have a martini.”

“Coming right up, sir.”

As Frank awaited his drink, he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He turned around, and came face-to-face with his best friend, Mikey.

“I thought you weren’t coming, Frankie,” Mikey said with a grin in his voice, as his long arms instantly wrapped Frank tightly within his arms. “I’m so glad you did, though.”

“Well, that’s interesting, Mikey,” Frank began, as Mikey took the empty barstool next to him. “You seem to be the only one that seems happy that I’m here…”

The pair took one glance around the room, instantly noticing that all eyes were still on Frank, especially Gerard’s fiancée. If looks could kill, Frank would most definitely be a dead man.

“Oh, fuck them. You’re a part of My Chemical Romance, which means you’re a part of me, and you’re a part of Gerard. Fuck what anybody thinks. They have to get used to it sooner or later,” Mikey spoke loudly, making Frank instantly feel better as everyone went back to minding their own business.

“Thanks Mikey,” he grinned, taking a long sip of his martini. “ _Damn_ , that’s good.”

Mikey watched as his best friend finished off his alcoholic beverage quite fast, wincing as he slammed the glass down on the bar counter. “So… did you come to say good-bye to Gerard?”

Frank smirked deviously at his best friend, immediately making Mikey’s blood run cold. “Now what makes you think I’m going to do a silly thing like that?” Frank began to laugh maniacally, signaling the bartender over so that he could order his second martini for the night.

“Oh Frankie, no… please tell me you’re not here to cause trouble. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid,” Mikey pleaded with his best friend, causing Frank to roll his eyes.

“Chill out Mikey,” Frank told his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve got things under control, alright?”

“If you say so,” Mikey replied, kissing Frank’s cheek before hopping off of his barstool. “I’ll be back in a little bit, okay?”

Frank waved over his shoulder as Mikey walked away, concerning himself with his newly-refilled martini. Once he placed the glass to his lips, he felt an indescribable chill as Gerard slowly approached him. He stood behind Frank for an entire minute, repeating the words over and over in his head, practicing the words he wanted to say until finally, he cleared his throat, and found his voice.

“Hi, Frankie.”

Frank felt himself tense up; though they were so softly spoken, those few simple words were enough to make him lose control of his strong stature, and damn near melted him. He turned to face Gerard, a smile immediately landing upon each of their faces. It had been nearly two months since the incident at the hotel, and neither Frank or Gerard realized just how much they would miss each other. Not only did they play in a band together, but once upon a time, the two were committed to each other for a little over two years. They lived together, slept together, breathed together - literally.

“Hi, Gerard.”

As the two ex-lovers continued to stare one another down, they were finally able to live again; to breathe again.

“I'm really happy that you came, Frankie,” Gerard spoke again, giving Frank a small smile. It would be a complete and utter lie if Frank were to say that smile didn't melt him.

“How have you been, Gerard?”

“Okay,” he replied shakily, making Frank’s smile grow even wider. He knew that he was lying; he _always_ knew when Gerard was lying. Upon Gerard’s beautiful face, was the same smile he had given to Frank the night he first tried to make dinner for the two, which turned out like a complete and utter disaster. It was the same smile he wore, when he told Frank that it was the best burnt lasagna he had ever tasted.

“I bet,” Frank smirked, taking another long sip of his second martini.

“How have you been?” Gerard asked, watching as Frank consumed his alcoholic beverage. His heart instantly began to ache upon seeing Frank destroy himself like that.

“Splendid,” Frankie replied, giving Gerard a devious grin. “I have been _really_ fucking well, Gerard.”

“I can tell,” Gerard lied, smiling nervously at his ex-boyfriend. “Um… do you think we can go somewhere… where we can talk?”

Frank felt his heart flutter, as a hopeful wave of emotions washed over him. _Must be strong_ , he told himself, instantly giving Gerard a lopsided grin. “We are talking, Gee.”

“No Frankie,” Gerard sighed. “Somewhere private. Just me and you.”

“Oh,” was Frank’s simple reply, as he placed his now-empty martini glass on the counter top. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

He climbed off of his bar stool, and followed closely behind Gerard as he led the two out into the balcony of the hotel’s fanciest bar. Frank walked over to the balcony railing, draping his arms carelessly over the ledge. He peered up into the sky, as Gerard stared at him in awe, taking in every ounce of Frank’s gorgeous splendor that shimmered in the pale moonlight, just like the night when they shared their first kiss.

“Frankie,” Gerard began, placing his hand on top of Frank’s. “I have missed you so much…”

He immediately felt tears springing to his eyes as that one simple touch was enough to send fireworks surging through his entire body. With one look at Frank, he knew that he felt them, too.

“I’ve missed you too, Gee,” Frank admitted, as Gerard quite literally crumbled right into his waiting arms. He held Gerard tightly as he broke down and cried, smoothing his hair back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

It felt wonderful to have Gerard in his arms again, to be so close to him after such a long time of being apart from the one that he loved with every ounce of his heart and soul. As much as he wanted to, Frank didn’t try to kiss him, or touch Gerard in any sort of over-affectionate way. Instead, he simply held his ex-boyfriend in his arms, getting lost in Gerard’s amazing scent, relishing in the fact that for this small moment, he belonged to Frank once again.

“Frankie…” Gerard whispered, prying himself away from Frank. He held the piece of fabric that hung from Frank’s neck, glancing tearfully up at his ex-lover. “You’re wearing… the tie…”

“Well, of course, Gee,” Frank nodded in reply. “The invitation did say black-tie required…”

Gerard opened his mouth again to speak, but before he could mention another word, one that might make Frank snap and whisk him away from everyone and everything, Frank simply placed a finger upon Gerard’s lips, smiling weakly at him.

“Before you say anything, Gee,” Frank spoke in a soft voice, noticing as Gerard visibly shivered beneath his touch. Frank didn’t smirk at this; he didn’t even smile. He simply took a deep breath, and spoke his next few words. “Just know that I still love you, and I always will.”

“I still-”

Frank shut his eyes and turned away from Gerard quickly before he heard the rest of that sentence. Frank knew that if he heard those five magical little words, he would cave in, and would lose what little bit of self control he had left. He didn’t want to win Gerard back by stealing him; he wanted Gerard to come back to him on his own.

“Frankie, please… look at me.”

Frank cringed as he felt Gerard’s arm on his shoulder, and finally he knew the moment that he had been dreading had finally come; he knew what he had to do. Frank took a deep breath and turned to face Gerard, knowing their future together depended deeply upon his next few actions.

“I um, I brought something for you, Gee,” Frank said to Gerard, placing a weak smile on his face. He handed Gerard the small gift bag, melting as he returned a similar smile of his own. Gerard reached in the bag and retrieved the tiny little box from within, gazing sadly at Frank as he held it within his hands. With one glance at the somber expression upon his ex-boyfriend’s face, he immediately knew what it was.

“Frankie…”

A fresh batch of tears rolled down Gerard’s beautiful cheeks as he looked at Frank’s left ring finger, and noticed the only thing covering the skin there was the ink on his finger. “Why are you giving this back to me?”

“Because I’m not yours anymore,” Frank replied matter-of-factly. “You gave me up, Gerard. You broke your promise to never leave me, and you did. You broke my heart, you threw our love away once that perfect little _fiancée_ of yours came along. You treated me like I never fucking existed!”

Frank’s feelings had finally gotten the better of him, and was letting Gerard have what’s been coming to him the second he left Frank’s hotel room that day.

“Frank, that’s not true! What I did, I did it for us!” Gerard cried, desperately trying to reason with Frank to make him understand that the reason he broke up with him was for his own good.

“Bullshit, Gerard!” Frank shouted, pushing Gerard off of him. “If that’s the case, then why the fuck are you engaged to _her_ and not me? What’s so fucking special about her?”

Frank had lost it; his anger was boiling, and he was now crying too.

“Frank, I can’t really talk about this right now,” Gerard choked out, realizing they had been out here for quite a while now; he needed to get back to the party. “Can you meet me somewhere after this is over?”

“No,” Frank replied simply. “I can’t, Gee.”

Frank kissed Gerard’s cheek softly, taking the velvet-covered box out of his ex-boyfriend’s hands. He opened the box and took the ring out, smiling as it glistened in the pale moonlight. “You made me a promise the night you gave this to me, Gee.”

Frank smiled, remembering that night so vividly in his mind, feeling a sense of déjà vu as he kissed the ring that he wore every single day, every single hour of his life until just an hour before he left to come to the party. He placed it on Gerard’s left ring finger, right beneath the one that Gerard still wore.

“You told me that night, when you slipped this ring on my finger, that you would always be mine,” Frank continued with his speech, tears rolling down his cheeks as he made eye contact with Gerard. “You said that as long as I wore this ring, that we’d always be together, that you’d always be mine. That doesn’t seem to be the case anymore, does it?”

Gerard didn’t say anything. He couldn’t speak, he could barely even breathe. His perfect plan to give Frank a better life had failed, and it seemed that Frank would be okay if he lost him after all.

“I love you, Gerard,” Frank whispered, placing his hands on either side of Gerard’s face, pulling him into a very soft kiss. Gerard whimpered as he clutched Frank tightly, savoring the feeling of having Frank’s lips upon his one more time. “Good bye, Gee…”

With those few final words, Frank was gone. He slipped back into the party unnoticed, and headed back toward the bar, where Mikey was waiting for him.

“Frankie! I thought you left!” Mikey’s voice was cheerful; he was ecstatic that his best friend was still among the guests at the party.

“Wait… what’s wrong? You look like you’ve been crying…”

Frank looked over his shoulder toward the door he had just come from, averting Mikey’s eyes to the figure that was emerging through the door that seemed to be hidden unless you were actually looking for it. He was able to make out that the figure was Gerard, and was able to piece together why his somber expression matched Frank’s exactly. It was a dead giveaway that the two had disappeared together, and that their little enounter didn’t result in a happy ending.

“I said good-bye,” Frank whispered, his voice coming out rather choked up.

“Oh Frankie,” Mikey sighed, instantly wrapping his arms tightly around Frank. Rubbing Frank’s back in a soothing motion, Mikey smiled into the crook of Frank’s neck, inhaling his intoxicating scene of Calvin Klein and nicotine. “I know that must have been so hard for you to do, but I am so proud of you.”

Not only was Mikey extremely proud of Frank for letting Gerard go, he was incredibly hopeful that now, he could possibly have that chance with Frank, just like he always dreamed.

“Let’s get you another drink,” Mikey suggested, signaling for Frank to join him.

Frank took the empty seat next to Mikey, pausing to look over his shoulder once more. His eyes landed upon Gerard, who was currently getting chewed out by his fiancée. He smiled; his plan was working even better than he could have hoped.

You see, Frank’s plan was very simple. Phase one had worked; he let Gerard know that he was capable of letting him go, and he did just that. Phase two was watching Gerard self-destruct; watching as Gerard tried to deal with having his heart handed back to him. Phase three would hopefully begin soon, hopefully once Frank felt that Gerard had suffered enough.

“Frankie?”

Frank snapped out of his little daze then, and returned his attention back to his best friend. “I’m sorry, Mikey. You were saying?”

\---

About an hour later, Frank was completely wasted. Mikey stayed by his side, making sure he didn’t topple over the side of his barstool, or order anything else to drink. Frank wasn’t the only one struggling; Gerard was having a hell of a time trying to maintain his composure, as well. Since his talk with Frank, Gerard felt his insides being ripped apart as even more pieces of his heart, which still belonged to Frank, broke off and faded away.

“Honey?”

Gerard heard his fiancée trying to get his attention, but it did no good. He couldn’t stop staring at Frank, who kept turning around from his spot at the bar every now and again to spy on Gerard. Before tonight even began, Gerard already knew what a huge mistake he had made once he let Frank go, and was now trying his hardest to figure out how to deal with it; to make things right. Since their talk, Gerard knew more than ever that he needed to be with the one person he truly loved, and that person was Frank.

“ _Gerard_ ,” his fiancée snapped, finally forcing Gerard to look at her. “I notice that you can’t seem to stop staring at Frank, would you care to let me know what the hell is going on?”

Gerard looked at her, swallowing hard. “I um-”

Before he could speak the truth about what was going on, Gerard was interrupted by the sound of the PA system kicking on, and saw the manager of the hotel standing at the front of the room with a microphone in his hand.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?”

Once he had everyone’s attention, the manager cleared his throat, and began to speak. “We received a package at the front desk this afternoon, and in it was a present in celebration of Mr. Gerard Way and his future bride-to-be,” the man spoke, earning everyone’s curiosity as to what kind of ‘present’ it could be.

The slim-figured manager went on to explain that the present was a CD, with a note attached to it from someone special, asking him to dedicate the first song to the happy couple.

“Right now I’d like to play it for you, and as requested, I would like to dedicate this song to the future Mr. and Mrs. Gerard Way,” he replied, handing the microphone back to the DJ, who then stuck the CD in the player.

As the song started, Gerard’s body visibly stiffened. With tears in his eyes, he looked over at Frank, who did nothing but smirk back at him in response. This was the third phase of his plan; to hit Gerard where it hurts the most: his heart.

The third phase was simple; Frank sent the hotel a package, and in it was a burned CD copy of a birthday present that Gerard had given to him, that magical night many moons ago. That present was a mixed tape, and on it was the song that was playing right at this very instant; A song that Gerard and Frank danced to, naked in the living room of the apartment that they once shared together, right after the two made love for the first time, and right before they stayed up all night sharing their innermost secrets, fears, and whatever useless rambling they could until the sun came up.

Frank knew that Gerard would be paralyzed by this song, and sure enough; he was. Frank’s plan was working quite perfectly.

“Gerard,” whispered his fiancée harshly, trying to get his attention. “What is the matter with you? Hurry up and put your arms around me, people are staring!”

“I… I can’t,” Gerard muttered, not taking his eyes off of Frank for one second. Frustrated, she wrapped her arms around Gerard, and attempted to make him dance with her. He held her limply, but still kept his eyes locked with Frank’s, his heart bleeding because he still loved him so much, and knew once and for all that Frank was the one he was truly meant to be with.

But he couldn’t stop dancing with this woman now, not in the middle of the song. Not only had he foolishly proposed to her one drunken night while being away from Frank, he couldn’t just run out on her. Not now, not when all her friends and family were in attendance. He needed to though, and soon. He couldn’t keep living this lie; Gerard belonged to Frank, and he always would.

Once the song was over, and the guests that had gathered around to watch the soon-to-be-married couple dance to that gorgeous song burst out into a round of applause, Gerard still held his eyes locked tightly with Frank’s.

Tears were still running down his cheeks, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at the woman that was smiling cheerfully to the crowd, but was fuming with anger on the inside. She knew what was going to happen, so she did the only thing she could think of: she carefully brushed her fingers against Gerard’s chin, brought his gaze to meet hers, and she kissed him. Long and hard, trying to get him to snap out of his daze, and come back to her.

Frank felt the few remaining pieces of his heart shatter as he watched the man he loved more than anything stand there and allowed her to kiss him like that. His hurt was further fueled by all of the liquor that he had consumed, and he felt like every last little bit of hope that he had left was gone. With one elegant move, he hopped off of his bar stool, he did the only thing he can think of; he ran.

He ran out of the bar until he reached the elevator. It felt like it took an eternity to get to his floor. He couldn’t risk anyone finding him, so he took off for the stairwell instead. Mikey however, was hot in his trail. He had followed Frank soon after he ran off, but was stopped by his mother, who told her youngest son “to let him be. He’s already caused enough problems for their family.”

Once he shoved her out of the way, he burst through the gold-plated doors just in time to see Frank disappear off into the stairwell. He ran as fast as he could, taking the stairs two at a time.

He traveled down three flights of stairs, stopping only once to catch his breath. As he did, he heard that familiar sniffle, and knew that Frank was close by. He tiptoed quietly down the next flight of stairs, and as he suspected, there was his best friend, hovered in the corner, crying his eyes out.

Mikey advanced toward Frank, his heart breaking at the sight. “Frankie,” Mikey spoke softly, reaching out to place a hand on Frank’s shoulder. Frank removed his hands from in front of his face, bursting into a fresh batch of tears as he caught sight of his friend.

“Mikey!” Frank wailed, collapsing into his best friend’s arms, who was more than happy to catch him, much like he did every single time Frank Iero fell. “This isn’t the way things were supposed to happen!”

He continued to cry into Mikey’s shoulder, and continued to shout about the way his brilliant plan had somehow backfired. “He was supposed to fall back in love with me, Mikey! He was supposed to come back to me, we were supposed to be together after tonight; everything was _perfectly_!”

Mikey didn’t say anything, only shushing Frank quietly as he ran his fingers through Frank’s newly cut hair, relishing in the feeling of holding him so closely. “I know, Frankie…”

“Why, Mikey? Why…” Frank sobbed, breaking apart from the safety of Mikey’s arms to glance up at his best friend tearfully. “Why doesn’t he love me?”

“I don’t know, Frank,” Mikey whispered, gently wiping his tears away. He stopped for a minute, to stare into Frank’s breath-taking green eyes, sighing deeply at the thought of his secret crush being in so much pain.

“You deserve so much love, Frankie. So much happiness, I hate seeing you cry like this,” Mikey spoke just as softly as before, feeling something inside of him he’d never quite felt before. He took a deep breath, and decided now was as good a time as ever to tell Frank exactly how he’s felt about him for so many years.

“Frankie, you deserve to be loved unconditionally, to be treated so fucking good. If you want my opinion, Gerard doesn’t deserve you. He never did; you were always far too good to him. You always went above and beyond to make him happy, and what did he give you in return? He broke up with you, therefore breaking your heart and shattering your spirit. I hate seeing you like this, Frankie; I hate seeing what he’s done to you. I hate _him_ for what he’s done to you.”

Frank’s glanced up at Mikey with wide, teary eyes, sobbing quietly every few moments or so. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours; neither one daring to so much as blink, it seemed. Neither man spoke; Frank didn’t know what to say, and Mikey knew that he couldn’t take back what he said. The damage was done.

That is, until Mikey decided he had had enough.

“Frankie,” he whispered, caressing Frank’s cheek very softly, causing the younger man to shut his eyes and breathe in deeply. “I wish you could see how beautiful you are. I wish you could see how much you mean to me; how much…”

Mikey’s voice trailed off then, not believing that he had almost confessed his deepest secret to the one person he cared the most about in this entire world.

“How much what…?” Frank asked quietly. He was intoxicated beyond belief, and his mind was utterly hazy. He held on to every word that was just spoken in what sounded like his favorite voice in the world, staring up into, what he thought was his favorite of the Way brother’s eyes with great curiosity.

“How much I fucking love you, Frankie,” Mikey admitted finally, his heart beating faster than ever before. “I want to be with you, Frank; I want to show you just how happy we could be, just please give me a chance. I want to show you just how much love I have for you…”

In Frank’s very drunken mind, he had heard the words that he so desperately been waiting to hear. He simply couldn’t believe this was happening, he couldn’t believe that all of his dreams were suddenly; finally, coming true. As he struggled desperately to figure out whether this was simply a dream or not, Gerard couldn’t believe what he had just done.

Once he had broken apart from his fiancée’s kiss, he told her the honest to God truth: He was in love with Frank, and needed to be with him, more than anything. He ignored the glares and harsh words that came from both his and her family and friends, especially the one spoken by his fiancée that “if he were to walk out that door right now, it was over.”

Gerard didn’t even look back.

So now, he finds himself in a similar predicament that Frank was in earlier, waiting rather impatiently for the elevator to come. After only a few seconds, Gerard became frustrated, and took off for the stairs as well, completely unsure of where he was going; his heart was the only thing that was leading him.

Gerard ran down a few flights of stairs, stopping abruptly when he heard the quiet whispering of two familiar voices floating up the stairwell. Gerard peered over the railing, gasping out quietly when he noticed that the two voices belonged to none other than his little brother, with his fingers brushing the skin belonging to the love of his life. He felt a tinge of jealousy building up inside of him as he watched as the drama continue to unfold.

“You… you what?”

Gerard felt his heart melt as he heard Frank’s sweet little voice mutter those words, staring up at Mikey with a wondrous look in his eyes.

“I said, I love you, Frankie…”

Gerard couldn’t believe his ears; after all that’s happened, Mikey had the audacity to go after Frank like that. But before Gerard had a chance to intervene, he had the displeasure of watching in absolute horror as Frank pulled Mikey in closer than before. Gerard felt paralyzed as he watched the love of his life crash the lips that once belonged to him, desperately to his younger brother’s lips, whimpering out because the kiss must have felt so good.

Mikey’s heart was soaring as he moved his lips so tenderly against to the ones he secretly longed for; the ones belonging to the one who made his heart flutter like never before. He savored the new feeling of Frank’s lips upon his, getting lost inside of that drunken kiss that was about to break all three of their hearts.

Gerard couldn’t stand it; the sight of his everything kissing Mikey the way that Frank used to kiss him made the lead singer feel absolutely sick. As he backed himself against the wall, he felt a single tear trickle itself down his cheek, as he tried desperately to regain his composure before he began to hyperventilate.

As Frank pulled away from that drunken kiss, he stared up at Mikey dreamily, his eyes completely glossed over as the two tried to come back down to earth after sharing such an amazing kiss. Gerard felt the bile begin to rise up in his throat, running back up the stairs just in time for Frank, who was still staring up at Mikey with an absolute dreamy expression on his face, to speak his next few little words.

“I love you too, Gee…”


End file.
